Transformers heroes bot files
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here are files on the transformers from Transformers heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Demolisher.

Hi everyone Starscream here I'm going to tell you all about Demolisher.

To say Demolisher isn't the smartest, fastest or most graceful Decepticon is not an understatement. But he makes up for those weaknesses in pure brute strength and awesome fire power. He is one of the strongest soldiers under Megatron's command. He has enough strength to stop a run away train or throw an attacking Conquerdriod about 4 miles away. Demolisher's minicon partner is Blackout the two are a great transforms into an equally strong missile though he is not the smartest he knows a lot about weapon design and repair. In fact is the universes leading expert on it. Hard to believe I know. Demolisher is also very good at cooking and he is sometimes put on diets by the medics. But underneath it all Demolisher has a sensitive spark. He is very loyal to all his friends when his friends need him he is the Transformer to count on. Demolisher also has taken an interest in earth art and music. Although he is just starting out painting he loves to do it but he still has more work too do at holding a paint brush.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone Maddie here I'm going to tell you about Drift

Drift is an Autobot trained in the way of the samurai. Drift is cool, calm and collected. He is very good in a crisis. He can be strict and deadpan but he has good heart. Drift is partnered with two minicons named Jetstream and Jetstorm. Drift is training the two of them they are his students and they respect each other. I can tell Drift cares about them a lot. Drift wields two swords. He can fight with both of them. Whether it is slicing an enemy's weapon apart or fighting in combat he always finds time to focus and hone in on his transformers into a sleek and fast sports Drift has taught much to his students they also taught him a thing or two like it's okay to loosen up every once and awhile and have fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone Hannah here and I'm going to tell you about my friends Starscream.

Starscream was once a Decepticon and now he's an Autobot. In fact was an Autobot since birth that was raised by a Decepticon. For awhile it was hard for Starscream to trust anyone, but now he knows he can trust his friends to help him. Starscream is fast in the air and at fighting. Starscream changes into a sleek stealth fighter jet which is very fast 's minicon partner is Swindle both of them are very close they are the best of friends. Starscream's left wing becomes a sword which when it charges with energy it becomes strong and really sharp. Starscream possess something called star energy a special gift among very few transformers. He has more of it then any other. The star energy is what charges his sword. Starscream is also the student of the head of Vos. Who is the leader of the seekers. The winglord Strongwind. Starscream was made his successor. Now Starscream is winglord but sometimes he feels the pressure of leadership but he is a great leader. But the best thing about Starscream is he is a true friend who will always have your back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone Trevor here and I'm going to tell you about Snow cat!

Snow cat is the reformatted form of Cyclonus. He's the wild card of the Decepticons. Snow cat loves a good joke. He laughs like a hyena. He also likes yodeling and skiing. He has a special promise he makes. What ever you do, do not break a Snow cat promise. Snow cat can also tell something is going to happen through his Snow cat sense. His partner is Crumplezone those to are wild men. Snow cat is silly and loves to party. He enjoys watching cartoons. He craves excitement. He is full of courage. He goes into battle artillery a blazing. Snow cat transforms into a polar exploration vehicle. But he is very good friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Listen up you lot Hook here and I'm going to tell you about Megatron.

Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons he is rough and tough. He has a bad temper on him. Despite this he has become an even better leader from the team up and being with humans. Megatron always has faith in his men and will even go to extremes to keep them safe. Megatron is smart, brave and strong. Megatron turns into tank. His cannon can blast a boulder off a mountain roughly 4 miles away. It can even knock an offend droid so silly he won't even know what hit him. Megatron is partnered with minicon leader-1. If I know one thing about Megatron is he has the spark of a true warrior.


	6. Chapter 6

Sideburn

Hey X-brawn here and I'm going to tell you about my youngest brother Sideburn.

Sideburn is fastest bot I ever known. Sideburn enjoys his job as famous racing bot. Even though he still has a way to go. But Sideburn never gives up. Though he is bit of hot head he real knows ho shake loose and have fun. Sideburn transformers into a dodge viper. His minicon partner is Speed-dial. The two of them are good team. Their personalities are so similar they which causes them to argue at times. But they always make those two were made for each other. Even though he makes a lot of mistakes he always asks for help when needed. The true mark of Sideburn is his sportsman ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Snowcat here and I'm going to tell you about Hook.

Hook is the oldest Decepticon under Megatron's command. That fella has been online since one of the early parts of the golden age. Hook is very good with all kinds of technology. Hook use to planet explorer during the golden age with his best friend. They even were able to get some civilizations to become Cybertron's allies. We call him the tech con because he is always upping our tech. We also call him the cranky old con. For obvious reasons.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Hot shot

Hey everyone Side swipe here and I'm going to tell you about my Bro Hot shot!

Hot shot really isn't my brother but treats me like one. Hot shot has a lot of courage, strength and never give up attitude. But he has really short fuse. When Hot shot gets angry in battle watch out because he puts his angry energy to good use. Hot shot transforms into a sleek and fast sports car. His minicon partner is Jolt. Jolt can attach to Hot shot's bot mode or vehicle mode and allow him to fly. Hot shot is a skilled warrior. Optimus tasked him into training me. Hot shot takes that job seriously. Hot shot cares deeply about his friends all of them. Even though he has a murky past he is a friend you can count on.


End file.
